


Reverse Haiku

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire





	Reverse Haiku

10 October 2009 @ 02:04 am

His thick, black, wild, silky hair  
Mesmerizes me.  
His head? Groin? What a choice!

I never noticed freckles  
Before I met him.  
Now, I am obsessed with his.

Better with his glasses off.  
Handsome with them, mind,  
But off, he must lean in close.

He snores, and steals the duvet...  
mumbles in his sleep.  
But the hour before - bliss.


End file.
